Anything Goes: Full Metal Panic
by Gvo
Summary: Ch6 Up REVIEWS PLEASE AU:What if Ranma is a soldier for Mithril and Akane is suspected to be part of the whispered. Ranma Full Metal Panic crossover
1. Here's Ranma & Souske

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is own by Rumiko Takahashi, Full Metal Panic is own by someone else and it isn't me. 

**Here's Ranma and Souske**

"Good morning kwahh, Akane get up." the mechanical alarm clock screech then suddenly a fist came down and smash it.

"That's the 25th clock you smash in a month Akane! You'll really have to stop these late night practices." Nabaki complains leaning in Akane's doorstep.

"What's it to you. You know what's going to happened to me every morning. A horde of boys will come to challenge me for a date then I pound there faces in. That's it." she then growled at the boys part.

Nabiki didn't want to here anymore of that rant. So she left her room for the downstairs to get herself breakfast. As Akane gets ready to dress for school she mumbled something. "I wish for once something different came my way"

**Suburb of Khabarovsk, Soviet Union**

"Stop it" announced the man who was driving a military humpvee.

"Please let me bite it. Just kill me now Please, Please!" and she try to bit her finger again however the driver intervene only to get his hand bitten.

"It's not your fault. These people did something awful to you" and a flashback with the drugs and the numbers and letters she was seeing.

"Look it's the mountains we can finally go home." However there reaching goal was put short as a missile hit the front part of the vehicle tossing the girl almost 15 ft in the air. Luckily she survived but the driver was less than lucky.

As she picked herself up only to get spotted by a Soviet Hind. (the one that did that fiasco). The hind pilot was about ready to kill his prey when suddenly it's picked up an object coming it's way. The pilot was about to respond but it was too late as a huge sword thrust through the hind's metal interior then a robot and given a high kick to the hind by a "Arm Slave" was all the girl whispered in her mouth. The robot knelled down and a pigtailed pilot with a sort of metal briefcase walked towards her.

"Yahoo; Hang On Princess. The Calvery's Here To The Rescue" another Arm Slave entered the conflict to keep the other enemies that followed the Hind at bay.

"Moron" said a female Arm Slave pilot.

"Ranma we got incoming, hurry it up." said the third Arm Slave pilot

"Give me 15 seconds." Ranma knelt down to the girl and presented to her with a medical neddle."Who are you?"

"Were taking you back with us. So just relax" Ranma then gave her an incertion shot to her arm.

"Can you at leasttell me your name?" she then slipped unconscious before she could listin "it's Ranma Saotome!"

**Submarine in the Sea of Japan 100 m in Depth**

Ranma was carrying a clipboard with paperwork while he watch the mechanics working on an Armslave.

"Good thing you weren't riding an old M-6 or else you'll be buried under the tundra by now." A blond haired blue eyed pilot by the name of Kurtz Webber walk towards Ranma.

"Hey guys guess what, Ranma used his M-9 and took out an enemy Hind all by his lonesome." The mechanics stop what they were doing and listen in to Kurtz latest gossip.

"It's true; just looked at the M-9 specs and you can find it is very possible." answered Ranma

"You couldn't make that attack without my sword Ranma!" his longtime friend Souske Sagara stepped out and walked next to Ranma. as Kurtz began to tell his story to his small audience "Here he comes. The Hind is closing in. Ranma and Souske decided to strike. Souske uses his sword and throws it in point blank range through the hind. Then Ranma proceeds to the kill with a high Kick from his M-9 then wham, boom." The mechanics started to have a gleam in there eyes and want Kurtz to talk more but he was interrupted by his superior officer Melissa Mao which killed the moment.

"Lieutenant Kalinin has been calling you. If you have any complaints go address them there." Melissa then turn to the other two arm slave pilots "Ranma, Souske you two"

As all four people were walking through the corridors Melissa was still talking to Kurtz."Stop leering it makes you look ugly. I stand corrected your just ugly." Kurtz started to back talk. "Whatever you say babe." He look at Ranma and Souske trailing behind them. " Our friends Ranma and Souske might be experts in the martial arts but they never been in a page cover of The Tag." Kurtz strucked a pose like the magazine cover. "One look at me and there goes cupid's bullet through the heart." Melissa only sighed "loser; lets go"

Once they finally reach Lieutenant Kalinin's office. Melissa present herself and the other three armslave pilots.

"Sergeant Major Melissa Mao, Sergeant Kurtz Webber, Sergeant Souske Sagara and Sergeant Ranma Saotome reporting sir." Kalinin then gave her a clipboard with info. "Your assignment Sergeant Major"

Then all four of them saw the info and the picture of a short haired girl. "Her name is Akane Tendo." Kalinin said. Then Kurtz took the photo of Akane off the clipboard.

"Wow she's going to be one foxy girl in a few years." Kurtz told proudly.

"I'm sorry to brag Sergeant Webber but this photo is 4 years old. Akane is 16 now." Kurtz started to sarcast "Were could I get an update of that photo."

Kalinin sighed then continue. "We believe that the KGB or some other organization will try to kidnapped her. So I'm sending all four of you to protect her without giving notice to the Japanese government or to Miss Tendo"

"Just the 4 of us your joking" complain Kurtz

Mao then gave a request to her superior officer "Sir request permission for B type equipment on this mission""granted, You'll get one M9 with minimal equipment with 2 exterior condense." Both Melissa and Kurtz rushed out to forged two documents necessary for this job. This Confused bothSouske and Ranma a bit and Souske started to answer about there teams assignment "Um sir I hate to brag but why do we need two documents"

Kalinin answered Souske's question "It's for you two. For your transfer notifications to Akane's school in Furikan High"

A half hour later both Ranma and Souske were in the mess hall after Moa announced them both in the intercom. These two were both confuse of the items on the table.

"What's all this junk" Souske announced "Oh these are all the things a normal Japanese high school student will likely to have. I collected them from all over the sub. Explain Melissa to both of them. "and this thing" Ranma picked up a rubbery ring object.

"It's a condom you dobe" Melissa chuckled on that last remark.

"Yes me and Ranma know what it is. But I don't what use could this thing be for high school people" said Souske and Ranma second that notion.

"Please don't play innocent you dirty old men" Both of the boys was still confused. Then Souske remember something at the past when he used one.

"Come to think of it I did use them a couple of times in the past." Ranma knew what his friend was talking about.

"Oh yeah I remember. Me and Sosuke were in a mission once deep in the jungle. We lost everything. All we had left was our skills and this condom." and he grab the condom from Souske.

"Yeah you know it can hold a whole litter of water." Mao gave up on both of them because they didn't knew it was meant for adultery things.

Kurtz who was focusing the camera was mad at Souske for turning his head over and Souske apologized for that. "Okay say Mithrl" and Souske was much nervous.

Once everything was in order all four of them were in the copter which was close to Japans boarders because they were going to rendezvous to the warehouse to get there necessary equipment.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to use your real names on this mission?" questioned Melissa after giving back both there documents.

"Well since my family is not registered in this country there won't be trouble." Answered Souske and Ranma answered the same question that Melissa gave to Souske.

"Well I have citizen membership there and all the government thinks is that I was on some training journey and the Lieutenant just forge both our placement test so everything should be alright."

Melissa stopped asking knowing how the answer will come out. Kurtz then asked if they're going to be okay in this mission.

Both Ranma and Souske nod in unison and Souske answered for both of them "We'll try our best."

Melissa asked a different question aside from the mission "You know Tessa was worry about you Ranma"

"The captain was?" giving Ranma a shocking notice then he relaxed himself "No wonder this mission is so important"

She was going to counter that question until the pilot told all four of them that they're ready to take off.. So they all strapped themselves in. Kurtz put the picture of Akane in his pocket. Ranma and Souske calm themselves in meditation.

The sub's compartment open and the copter lift off to there destination but not until it camouflaged itself for stealth ness.

A.N.: I hope you like this story. This idea was poped up one night. I set it aside a couple times for fear that it won't work. Anyways give me a review if you want me to continue.


	2. School Is No Place To Go GungHo

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is own by Rumiko Takahashi, Full Metal Panic is own by someone else and it isn't me. 

**School is No place to go gung-ho**

Akane was doing her usual morning jog around the neighborhood before she heads off to school. Another day of perverted boy smashing for her. What she didn't know was she was being watch by Mithril.

"Well it seems that our little angel is quite energetic especially in the mornings" Melissa said as her robotic camera kept in watch on Akane.

"What's that" Kurtz push her away to take a good look on her in the camera "Oh yes a high school girl taking a jog, Tender" Melissa then elbowed him in the head and toss him out the door enterance.

"Moron; shouldn't you be somewhere else." Ranma who was packing his supplies couldn't help but chuckle. "Kurtz seems to be a glutton for punishment"

"Tell me about it!"Kurtz rush to a nearby moving truck and once he got inside via a hidden compartment he then started up his class B Armslave.

"_Initializing voice print check. Please state Name, Rank, and ID number_" announced the computer in his Armslave. Kurtz gradually gave his machine the information. Melissa spoke in the Armslaves com system once it was booted up. "_0750 hours Angel is heading off to school_."

"Roger locking hatch and starting mode4. Bilateral Angle is 3.5" the computer confirm Kurtz commands "Activate ECS invisible mode" the door to the truck open, and the armslaves camera spotted Akane leaving. Nabiki left early to open up the betting pool for the day. "The uniform don't excite me" said Kurtz as he grinned "She should use a shorter skirt."

Melissa just sweatdropped in hopelessness "why did god created a man like him anyway." before she turn around to tell Ranma and Souske to head off. They nowhere to be seen only a door slamming shut.

As both mercenary soldiers were almost at the grounds Furikan High's they heard a scream and they both rush towards the source with .45. automatic pistol in there hands which they only use them for quick stun shots since using martial arts will only slow them down if they want to try to keep her from harms way.

Once on the front gates they slowed down as there protection target was wailing on a bunch of boys.

"A mam" Souske answered. but before these two could step futher "HOLD" a voice was heard out of nowhere till the source of it was revealed in a form of a teenager wearing white samurai garb rushed down from his hiding place and toss a rose to Akane which she substantially stomp it to the ground.

"Who dares address the fierce tigress Akane Tendo?" but before Souske could ask "Wait! Is it not customary that one should give one's own name first? Fine! Mine I shall give!" He took a deep breath and announced himself.

I am the rising star of the high school fencing world, the undefeated champion of the kendo club, Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, but my peers call me... the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" then lightning came out from nowhere.

"Hey someone's challenging Kuno" and all the students rushed to the windows to check including Nabiki."So Kuno's calling himself Blue Thunder." announced one teen "I heard he's going by the name Shooting star" said another

Nabaki leaningly watch in her window as the fight began to progress. "So we got two newbies here. Let's see what they got." Nabiki said with a grin smirk in her face.

The two of them where in a battle stance for a few seconds until Ranma look in his watch and tap Souske's shoulders."Let me handle him Souske." Ranma turned his head on Kuno's direction " We need to get to class on time. Am I wrong." Ranma look at Akane's gaze.

"How dare you speak to the fierce Tigress Akane" Kuno rush forward with boken swinging. Souske pushed himself aside as Ranma went into a fighting pose and as soon as samurai boy was closer enough. He elbowed him at the neck which dropped him down the dirt floor. The audience was waiting for Kuno to get up but unfortunately it never happend.

As the two were about to head inside. Akane entered the front enterance door of the school but not until she stick her tongue out of spite, at the same moment the picture of a young Akane sudeenly slipped down at a certain armslaves cockpit. "Where did my idol go" saddened Kurtz after watching the brawl from the sidelines.

Later at class 2-B after the duel was settled the teacher announce two students and Akane was shock that these two were the boys from this morning.

Ranma stood in front however Souske went to a military stance. "Sergeant Souske Sagara reporting mam." this shock everyone

"Sir John Sousaggar?" said one student with a confused look

"No dude he's like one of them samurai types" told another student

"Ulgh like one is enough" and more students were boggled with questions.

"Souske; Ixnay on the sergeant name A" whispered Ranma and Souske gradually apologize. "And I'm Ranma Saotome and it's nice to meet you all" and he bowed down in greeting. "Oh right" Souske bowed down as well.

"So class any questions for our Mr. Sagara and Mr. Saotome?" questioned the teacher.

"Are you two friends or something?" Ranma answered the girl's questions.

"Yes back in our last school" Souske sigh of relief then another student answered which countries their from they both announced the following .

"Afghanistan, China, Lebanon, Cambodia, Iraq, Columbia" the teacher only big sweated. "It seems you two went to school overseas quite a lot." A student then want to know their hobbies.

"I like fishing, reading and martial arts" Souske announced which give Akanes attention more seriously. "I like going to the beach and practice martial arts" Ranma said proudly.

Akane then began to think about these two "_So they're Martial Artist huh. They're good but not better the I am_ "One student wanted to know what kind of books they read Sosuke announced technical books and magazines. Ranma just said Street Fighter Monthly (_AN: don't own that either)_ this brought attention to a couple of students including miss Tendo since she also subscribes to that particular magazine. Lastly they wanted to know there favorite music both said in unison "Kudo Kawakawa and the Suppin Girls" then the classroom door slam open and out pop's Kuno with a neck brace.

"You boy I challenge thee during lunch for Akane's affection" announced Kuno as he pointed his boken in Ranma's direction."Fine I accept" replied Ranma.

"Ranma we got to keep a low profile!" whispered Souske "Relax he's just misunderstood that's all." and he shot up his eye's on Kuno's direction "Top of this building is that alright"

"Fine it's decided then" and he left but not without giving Akane a wink. This made her quite steamed and resulted in walking over and punching Ranma in the eye. Right in front of everybody.

"Someone takeover for me please!" Kurtz pops out from his AS exhausted out.

Once lunchtime came the students gathered around the top of the building. Ranma remain in the right corner still with a black eye.

"It's been almost 20 minutes is he not showing up" Ranma said frustrating as he look in his watch. "I hope Souske can watch over her." then a cloaked figure appears.

"So thou art have courage to show up" he remove hiscloaked and launch himself towards Ranma but he sidestep a bit causing to smash a big chunk of the building.

"You idiot we have peopleup here you want to injured an innocent person." but it was in deafs ears for the samurai boy as he sprinted again. "I fight on"

"I have to end this" and he pulled out a flash grenade from a hidden pocket in his school uniform. But in the end all it did was stumble Kuno's speed as both boys fell off the building screaming.

Elsewhere Akane stomped pass her friends and right towards Souske and grabbed him by the collar "What's your deal. Are you trying to stalk me for your perverted game"

"Mam I assure you that I'm not stalking. I merely found a spot to eat lunch that is all." she was ready to pound his face when a huge splash was heard nearby.

"Akane it's Ranma and Kuno they fell off a four story building and into the pool." answered Sayurai one of Akane's friends and Akane eventually let go of him and rush to the site.

Souske straighten his uniform and follow suite.

AN: Here's the long awaited 2nd chapter. The next chapter will kind of follow the first episode of Ranma ½ and the main villain Gauron appears but this time he's not alone. As for Chidori appearing in this fanfic. She'll arrive soon.


	3. Important announcement

Dear Readers:

I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is my computer is on the shop due to a power malfunction. So I won't be able to retreive it for

2 weeks. The good news is all my updated chapters were saved in a flash drive before this disaster had occured so feel rejoice.

I will work on finishing these chapters up and revising previous chapters. by using someone elses's computer.

Thank you for your concern.

GVO!


	4. more beladed news

Well I got my computer back but the bad news is. That my word processor is gone so I had to download open office. It's going to take

a while to get everything back up and running. So it's going to be more delays. I'm sorry for any inconvenience on my part!

GVO


	5. What I'm Engage To Whom?

Disclaimer: Akane s POV: As the best martial artist in Nerimia I should advise you this r. You can read this fanfic for all I care. But the fanfics owner does not own the criteria that this fanfic is based on. It s license is own by there specific owners. Those who try will answer to my mallet.

What? I m Engage, To Whom? 

"Why did he do that, that damn Boy." Akane returns home after school with a furious look on her face and once she stepped in the doors of her father s dojo. She immediately changes to her training gi and started busting up dummies like no other. 

_F__lashback _

_ Ranma pulls himself out of the pool. Everyone including Akane raced to there schools municipal pool yard. As Ranma was about to squeeze the water out of his school jacket much to the surprise awe of the female students looking at his body. Kuno launched out and attack. _

_ Ranma dodged the first strike. But the next hit send him directly towards Akane s direction and it would've hit him in the gates haven't Ranma caught Akane s chest in the last minute. However it was the private part in her chest. This made her furious and she unleashed her pervert-smashing mallet. First Ranma for grabbing her (thinking he s acting like a pervert.) Then hitting Souske for eavesdropping on his part._

_ Flashback ends_

While she mumbles away in what she does best fighting. Kurtz however was complaining about his bad day he was having. 

**Kurtz s POV**

I kept following Akane after the two was sent to the school infirmary for the rest of the school day. But before I can take my arm slave another step the warning signal came up. I almost crushed an old man whom Akane walk passed him. 

After Akane finish pounding a boy whom she thought was trying to grope her. I followed her trail to an alleyway. She was confused as to why a dog was barking at nothing.

When I lean my hand next to a cram school waiting for Akane to cross the sidewalk I forgot to de-pressurize the hand. Which shattered the glass that it was leaning on. The classroom freaked out especially the girl with brown hair curled in a bun.  
**Kurtz POV ends**

Melissa placed a cold canned drink on top of Kurtz forehead and he happily to obliged and she went back to work monitoring what Akane was saying .

"Shut up, I can't hear what she's saying." Melissa yelled at the two boys who were sporting bruises on there face and bodies while holding an ice pack in there now viewed black eyes. "We can't help it that our protection target pounded us without just cause." complain Souske

Melissa ignored there rants as she continued to monitor which gave her a shocking awe. "Hey Ranma I think you should hear this." she handed the headphones to Ranma so that he can hear what was happening at the dojo.

"Good greif Akane was is it this time a boy again" Nibiki folding her arms together leaning next to the dojo doors."Like you wouldn't know" growled an angry Akane still beating the stuffing out of an unsuspected training dummy. Nabiki ignored this since it was not of any concern and got to the point of her being here. "Well Kasumi says dinners ready so better wash up." as she left a smirk came to her face. "_Were being watch, better play dumb for a while._"

At the dinner table Akane was munching down her rice like a pig. Only Kasumi suspected something was wrong.

"Akane dear is there something the matter?" asking her like a concern mother would, if she was her mother.

"Nothings the matter." told her older while continuing to munch her food down. But Nabiki closed her eye's and sigh. "_hopeless; thinking your the tough one. Sorry Akane but I have tell them this._" she set her bowl down. "Kasumi; Akane not telling you because she's upset that a boy touch her because he was protecting her from Kuno's attack."

"Nabiki!" Akane started to yell at her sister for spilling the beans about what happened to her. This gave Kasumi a shock awe feature.

"So who was the boys name that protect Akane." Nabiki was happy to reply. "His name is Ranma Saotome"

"Ranma Saotome you say!" there father who was in the front of the table was now interested about the name of his friend's son.

"Yes daddy, he was just recently transferred to our school just today." this gave Soun another idea "It if doesn't hurt if you could ask him to come over here tomorrow. I like to so meet this boy myself." This startled Nbiki but underneath that glare she knew her father was up to something so she agree with his demand out of the protest from Akane. After dinner Soun went outside and gave himself a victory thought. "_If it is him. Then the two schools will finally be joined_"

At the same time around the sea of Japan the Mithril flag sub known as the Tultha Da Denan. The captain of the sub which was a sixteen year old albino girl name Tessa Testerossa was talking to her subordinate Kalinan about the current mission.

"So those two are having a rough time blending in without disrupting anything huh lieutenant." ask Tessa as she look in the mission's report in her hands.

"I believe madam captain that this opportunity will give them both experience on blending into society." Tessa then replied his subordinates answer. "Even if it means that our mission target is a malevolent tomboy that attacks them both with no appearant reason what so ever and after that their weapons confiscated by the school board."

"Besides those faults the mission is still within the allowable range." said Kalinin as Tessa slam close the mission report. "I guess it's alright." saying her words with a smile. "With Sergeant Major Mao and Sergeant Webber assisting them theres no problem(_especially to my Ranma kun_.). She then turn to another subject that involves on Ranma's mission. "So Commander how long are we planning to leave all four of them in Tokyo." Kalinin turn his head back to the scene and answered. "Long enough to eliminate the threat." Tessa suddenly twirled her hair while thinking of their situation. "So now it's up to us, but if I'm correct that if we pull this second objective we won't need to protect Akane"

Kalinin agree to the captain's assumption "Yes; Not only Akane Tendo but all the whispered candidates well be safe as well Including the other one which is under Sergeant Chidori's protection right now."

"Yes Lieutenant Commander. They'll be all safe for a while."

The next morning Akane arrived at Furikan and beat up all the boy candidates waiting with little effort to counter attack on their part. Suddenly a boy in a hockey mask was lucky to survive Akane's first wave was ready to strike her from behind so he could claim the prize to date her. He never had the chance when a kick slam him into a wall. And the original person person who did this kick was.

"Erg Ranma" growled Akane showing off a clinch fist. After she turned her head around seeing after image of hockey wearing boy."Morning Akane!" Ranma didn't have time greet her with a smile as face was slammed down by a huge mallet. She then huffed and left for the school doors.

Souske began to pickup his teammate when Kuno arrived. "Hold varlet, What thou sorcery that you've done to thy beautiful goddess Akan-." Kuno had no time to finished his sentence before he was struck fast in the gut by a strong kick courtesy from Souske Sagara himself.

When lunchtime started both Ranma and Souske was eating their meals which was last night's crab dinner although Melissa was mad about using her can of crab but she got over it. They were both chewing there food all the while scanning there eyes for suspecting ambushes on there target.

"Excuse me!" Akane's older sister Nabiki touch behind Ranma' shoulders.

Ranma turn his head around to see what Akane's older sister wanted to ask. Thus slightly jeopardizing his job of protecting his target.

"Is their something you need to ask me mrs.?" Ranma trying to act dumb even though he knows that this was Akane's older sister.

"My names is Nabiki Tendo, Ranma Saotome.(_trying to act dumb huh boy!_)"Nabiki decided to get to the point. "I'm here to ask to invite you to our house tonight because my father wanted to meet you"

"Your father?" Ranma said dumbfoundly.

"Yes" Ranma thought for a moment.

**Ranma's POV  
**

"_This could be a trap._" I thought to my first suggestion of what Akane's sister just said. "_I better tell my teammates about this so we can make a plan on how to counter this scenario._" I gave Nabiki an honest reply.

"I accept. What time you want me to be there."

"7:00" she then gave me directions to the dojo like I don't know since me and my team has been spying on their activities since yesterday.

**Ranma's POV ends**

"Nabiki how could you. I don't want this pervert setting foot in our house." Akane argued but Nabiki ignored it and turn the other cheek fromm a always piss off little sister.

"Ranma is their something you should need to discuss." said a concern partner of his. "Souske we've got a problematicsituation in our hands."

"So she invited you to there house." Ranma finished discussing the situation to his superior officer once both of them return from school. "The situation seem fishy to me?" sigh a concern Souske. "I agree with Souske. Something is not right."

"Well we shouldn't be rude now don't we." all three of them turn to the attention towards Kurtz."Depending the situation we should get prepared." both boy's nodded in agreement.

A few minutes before the deadline Ranma stands in front of the dojo still in his school uniform while both Kurtz and Souske hide in secluded area's. Both carrying their sniper rifles at the ready.

"Urzu 7 ready"

"Urzu 6 ready"

"_Okay your on Ranma?_" Ranma took a deep breath, took off his earplug and knock the door."Coming" the eldest sister Kasumi open the door.

"Hello I'm Ranma Saotome, I was invited." Ranma told Kasumi and gretted with a smile."Oh yes we were inspecting you. Come in." she took him to the main dining hall as the other two sisters and there father were waiting at the opposite side of the table. Soun with a serious face, Nabiki with a suspicious glare and Akane with a mean growl.

"So your Ranma Saotome right?" answered Soun's question.

"Last time I check sir." Soun was expecting someone with a training gi own and not one with a school uniform he then ask another question. " Tell me what's your fathers name?" that question hurt Ranma inside like a ton of bricks. He never wanted to hear that name again but for the sake of his mission he had no choice. "Genma Saotome sir."

Those words brought a sparkling gleam in his eyes as he close and hugged him. "It is you. Now the schools can finally be joined oh happy day." this cause two girls to sport dumb-founded looks. Including the two snipers outside and Melissa.

"Dad what are you talking about?" ask a frustrated Akane.

"I agree with Akane whats this all about daddy." Soun return back to your posture. "Well I should explain this"

"Before any of you were born. Me and my friend Genma were trained in the Anything Goes School Of Martial Arts. After we finished training. (_i.e. Tossing their drunken old perverted master to a cave and place a boulder to it._) Me and Genma made a honorable pledge of both our families. that if any one of us bear sons and daughters. That they arranged to be wedded. Thus securing the legacy of the Anything Goes art. I was happy when Genma announced to me that he have a son and has begun his training."

"What!" punctured angry faces of the girls and Ranma. "Dad you've got to be joking why should any of us marry that jerk." Akane pointed her finger at Ranma.

"You should stop pointing Akane." said Ranma

"Stuff it pervert"

Ranma wanted to conunteract but he knew it was a waste of time and turn to Soun's direction and protest this proclamation. "Mr. Tendo I have to agree with these girls I have no attention on marrying them at all. I even barely know them." Ranma also knew another reason. Since he's a mercenary soldier for Mithril his job can put their whole lives in serious jeopardy and also marrying his target can put their teams situation at risk.

Soun didn't listen to his guest ramblings he knew that the schools must be joined at once. But before he tried another plan he ask for the whereabouts of his father which he replied in kind -He's dead.

"How did he died?" Soun asked Ranma as he cried in a flood of tears. "At the barren wastelands of Helmajistan. Pop heard a rumor about a shrine there that can give you increased strength and decided to follow up on that rumor. What my father didn't realize that a war was going on over their between the rebels and the Soviet allied government army. Sadly Pop never lived that long when a shell hit him in point blank range all was left was his arm."

"That's terrible Ranma so what did yo do?" questioned Kasumi with a sad concern with there guest. "I end up joining the rebellion and fought the government and Soviet armies until the war ended. After that I traveled around Asia, seeking martial arts masters to train me." He left being recruited to Mithril out of his conversation.

"Well now since your the last Saotome it's imperative that you marry my daughters." Soun wipe away his tears then continue. "My oldest daughter Kasumi she is 19, My middle daughter Nabiki she's 17 and my youngest Akane she's 16. Picked any one of them she will become your new fiancée. "

"I-" Nabiki pushed Akane forward. "Oh Ranma wants Akane"

"Yes he wants her." said Kasumi backing up Nabiki's words."Hey I don't want to marry this jerk." both sisters ignore her while Soun pulled tears of joy. "Oh what A happy moment this calls for a celebration." The snipers who overheard everything return back to the safe house knowing this was a waste of effort on their part.

"Well that was quite unexpected?" Kurtz proclaim while laying his rifle down.

"This will really make our mission more complicated now." Mao nod on Souske's agreement.

"Well it wasn't easy at the start in the begining of this mission you know, and you and Ranma haven't encountered any enemies yet an yet in two days you guys bash a horde of boys. Broke a few desk and Ranma fells off a 5 story building, bringing in massacre to a whole new level." Kurtz explain.

Melisa protested Kurtz words "There point men Kurtz because they can do those crazy stunts. Although you,me and Kaname should know that already. Laugh all you want but it won't be funny if the terrorist outwits them and they're not ready. " she then return back to the radio to contact the Tultha De Denan.

"I don't think Akane Tendo is the target. With her being such a tomboy" Souske said. "Well sorry Souske, but we can't make assumption based on a guess?" explained Mellisa when Kurtz headed to the window.

"Her background seems normal enough. At least if you compare it to ours." Melissa sighed "Teenage Mercenaries is not what you consider normal."

"I wonder what could the KGB possibly gain by kidnapping a teenage girl?" Kurtz was not too far from the truth. Somewhere in an undisclosed location inside the Soviet Union.

"It's chilli isn't it." answered a scruffy looking man. But the KGB thug didn't like being insulted but his captain stopped him. "Thank you; I'm glad that the KGB hires people of understanding." He then toss a photo and the thug picked it up for the captain.

"That's Mithril's A.S., although I'm afraid you models can't handle against it in battle"

"Who is this Mithril?" the scruffy man then explain it to him. "They're a mysterious mercenary unit that destroys illegal drug refinery facilities and terrorist camps. In their spare time defend nuclear weapon experts. They carry equipment that is 10 years ahead of the U.S. And the Soviets, plus they're top brass has a penchant to sort out regional battles and don't think twice in doing so. You know allies of justice or something like that. The KGB chief was furious that an organization like that exist and they're were the ones that destroyed his plans. "I guess that they couldn't leave you alone. Once they're s A breakthrough in the study of the whispered. The power balance of the world would be turned upside down. Thus stealing bodies for experimentation will be difficult to grab"

"And you want an increase in your payment." answered the KGB captain with an angry glare. "I'm no communist. I'm just a simple businessman." the thug had enough of his ramblings and started insulting him. The scruffy man heard just enough and shot him. "Your not even worth my fist at all." he then turned his attention to the KGB captain who was scared shitless "Now to business, I believe we were discussing securing bodies for the whispered experiments right? I was thinking in kidnapping this girl." He handed him a file and the KGB captain opened it up with a photo showing a 16 year old Akane Tendo. "What do you think quite the looker isn't she" the scruffy man finished it off with a smirk.

AN: That's it for chapter 3 despite the reviews I was getting for this story. I also briefly explain the whereabouts of Kaname in this story so you don't need to harassed me about it. The grammar is not up to par and I'm planning to buy a word processor when I get cash so for now this chapter is based on instinct.


	6. All Quiet Before The Storm

**Souske Sagara:Attention, attention everyone. All the rights from the two animes belonged to their respected owners. Anyone trying to claimed them as their own will be charged and severely punish. Anyone who tries to escaped with the copyrights in hand will be hunted down like the dogs they are(Armslave destroying their hideaway or safe house). Now we got this clear I thank you and enjoy this chapter.**

All Quiet Before The Storm

Ranma returned to the safe house, feeling all downed as he opened the door seeing the rest of his teammates with gawking faces focusing on Ranma.

"So you guys heard huh?"

"We did. I even report it to the captain but I have not gotten a reply from her yet." said Mao as she was to first to speak out. Kurtz instead of brooding. Just grabbed him by the collar in a friendly way "Ranma you lucky dog you. You've finally got yourself a girl."

"Knock it off Kurtz. Don't you see because of... Ranma what is it?" Souske look into Ranma's eyes as his face was getting very serious and his eyes looking all over his perimeter. "Were being watched!"

"Is it a terrorist Ranma?"

"Don't know Souske." Melissa too was shocked as well, seeing as they being found out so soon. She then gave her team a set of commands. "We can not allow the person to escaped and inform anyone about us. We need to capture and interrogate the suspect. Ranma, Souske!"

"On it!" both boys sneaked towards the back door of the safehouse once the target was in sight. Souske got the drop on "Nabiki!"

Ranma was the first to spoke out as he rushed and looked on the person that Souske pinned down.

Nabiki was surprised as well. This was the first time someone got the drop on her. Usually it was always her that does it, but now it was in vice versa. The next minute passed by and the four Mithril soldiers were staring at the middle Tendo daughter who was now occupying a chair and tied up in front of them.

"Explain why'd you snuck behind the house?" Souske demanded which caused Nabiki to shrieked. "Looked we won't hurt you just tell us?"

"Oh okay. After you left our house Ranma. I sort of follow you"

"You wanted to know more to who I am right?" Nabiki nodded but Ranma wasn't finish speaking to her. "Sorry it's classified and lets leave it at that." In her mind Nabiki was let down. In her past she was successful in gathering info and blackmailing her victims. But this is the first time a challenged was brought before her. She was about to say more when something got jabbed at her neck. causing her to go unconscious.

" Hey was that necessary Melissa?" shocked Ranma.

"We can not let her blabbed about who we are, because of the assort of trouble it will get us. Ranma, Souske please see that she is safely back in her house. Kurtz lets pack our gear and inform HQ about this predicament." Kurtz obliged and went to work packing while Ranma and Souske grabbed her body and stealthily headed back to the to the Tendo dojo.

**Ranma POV**

"I couldn't believe I let my guard down. I should of add this possible scenario more seriously?" I was kicking myself in the ass of not adding the Nabiki problem on the top of my what needs to be done equation. After me and Souske sucessfully place Nabiki in her bed we sneak back to the safehouse. Melissa finally had her orders of a new location, and we departed within an hour. The next morning it was business as usual Akane pounds a lot of boys who was fighting her for a date and beaten Kuno but today there was a difference Nabiki was staring at the window in her homeroom, thinking. Or more likely trying to get answers out of me and Souske .

As for myself; getting a decision to move in to the training hall which gave Akane showing a lot of glared daggers over me. Quite troublesome I say!

**Ranma POV ends**

"THIS IS QUITE THE DISASTER!" spoken a student who was speaking to a couple of people that was residing at a table inside a room with a sign saying Student Council. "WE GOT TO MAKE A DECISION ON THE SCHOOL TRIP AND THIS HAD TO HAPPENED? THE PRESIDENT HAD TO MOVE AWAY AND NEVER GAVE US NOTICE AND THE VICE PRESIDENT GETS STRUCK DOWN WITH THE FLU. AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Sir I think I found a solution?" there panicky person stop pulling his hair and listen to him."According to council rules in the unfortunate event that something happens to both President & Vice president the last known elector takes over till the next election" he then lift up a book showing everyone last years student council elections and pointed at a name and everyone eyes went wide.

_"Akane Tendo. Please report to the Student Council office." _Announce a voice in the intercom. She was shocked as of why they wanted her. Sure she ran for president, but it wasn't by choice. Someone possibly Kuno had her name on the ballot. Both Souske and Ranma began nodding in agreement thinking that this could be a trap. ** "**Miss Kagurazaka can I be excuse to use the restroom" said Ranma

"Miss Kagurazaka can I also too be excused to used the restroom" and there teacher nodded saying that they could but gave a scowl warning. Not to do something destructive. Both boys sprinted out of the classroom and proceed to their assigned lockers instead of the restroom. Once they grabbed their gear, they headed up to a sectioned on the roof.

Using a rope in one hand. Ranma began listening to there conversation with and a Directional Microphone he was holding.

"Can you hear what they're Talking about Ranma?" questioning Souske as he was holding the rope at the moment.

" Something about being School President?" Ranma then notice a club member walking towards the window were he was residing on. "Souske pull me up now..." Souske tried to use all of his might to pull him up. Ranma realize it's going to be too late and had to improvised. He yanked the pole which forced him and Souske screaming as they fall. Only to break it when an invisible hand of Kurtz armslave save them. Both boys nodded at Kurtz view screen thanking him. Even if they can't see it.

As they walked back at the hallway trying to get back to class. Both were calmed when they realize it was not a kidnapping and took a sigh of relief. When they reach the next hall way.

"Ah, Akane?" said Ranma as both of them sweat dropped panickly

"Hey what are you two doing over here?" demanded Akane. They were about to reply when instincts kicked in. "Get down" Ranma hurdled Akane down into the floor while Souske dodged the object "huh a bucket full of water?" both mitrhil agents said simultaneously in the minds as the person came out of the hall way and that person was...

"NEVER SAOTOME!, I'LL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR ENGAGEMENT WITH AKANE TENDO!" Tatewaki Kuno himself, and then suddenly out of the ordinary every classroom door open with students barging for questions. Souske just sweatted panicky. Ranma however slam his head into the wall in frustration. "Can it get worser than this!" One hour later back on the bridge of the Tultha De Denan. "A School Trip?" Tessa questions herself as she reads the report from Melissa's unit. "Rather unusual taking a trip at this time of the year?"

"According to the report mam. It was due to the donated wealth of the Kuno family! After all they pretty much run Furikan " Kalinan tell the captain as she continued to read more of of the report.

"So there destination is Okinawa?" saying the name of the place Furakn High is going on their school trip. Her mind then began to wander off and her subordinate name Lt. Commander Richard Mardukas who wears a blue cap with a Royal British Navy insignia which covers his brown hair with thick glasses began coughing in sturdiness. Causing her to get back at the tasked at hand.

As soon as she apologized for the excused action Kalinin gave her a file on new info their intelligence was able to received about the whispered.

"Are they accurate?" Tessa questioned Kalinin as she read through the new information. Kalinin nodded and told an operator to clicked on an area in the map view screen.

"Yes, the report also showed that the Soviets use a distribution of rare drugs on that whispered woman we recently rescued. Our intel trace the source and found most of it originated in a research facility in Khabarovsk." Tessa looked at the map on the screen which showed the area.

A lot of planned idea's were now going through her head. One of them was hacking but Kalinin denied that idea and decide for her that physical means was the only way.

"Physical?"

"Yes madam captain. I recommend that we use cruise missles to destroy the target." Tessa was about to figure other methods but seeing no other options have to agree to his his idea.

"Okay; But we should carry this operation at midnight and during the weekend. And make sure to get all the information you can muster via by spy satellite so we can avoid any possible casualties."

Kalinin agreed to the idea then move on as he present another set of forms in his hands."Now onto the next item. The two prototype Armslaves the R& D depart has brought over to us Arbalest &-" before Kalinin could say the other Armslaves name Tessa accidentally drops the file on her chair to the floor making all the pages inside mixed up.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Tessa muttered and dropped to the floor to pick up and arrange the pages back in order. Richard and Kalinin also assist with the help." Is this what we were looking at?" Tessa read through the document she recently grabbed from the floor. She shockingly grasped as she could tell it was not the report but something else. Something that involves her precious Ranma Kun.

"New location arrangements?"

"It's nothing madam captain. It was requested by Major Mao when they're based was compromised." said Kalinin as he grabbed the form out of his hand.

"Compromised?, Are they all right?, Is Ranma safe?" Both commanders sweat dropped knowing this is going to be a while to explain the captain about Mao teams situation.

AN: We'll it took a long time and a lot of revisions and now this chapter is finally done and no more lame Author Note excuses from this story. So get me any reviews about this chapter. The next chapter will finally see Kaname Chidori at long last and also this will be a K & S relationship as well plus a little Kurtz bashing along the way. The Naruto/Slayers story I'm developing is progressing well as we speak. Well that's it for now.


End file.
